my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Rocky Rescue
* Robert Anderson |writer=Davey Moore |narrator=Mark Moraghan |series=19 |series_no=19.22 |number=462 |released= |previous=Thomas the Babysitter |next=The Other Side of the Mountain}} Rocky Rescue is the twentieth episode of the nineteenth series. Plot One day, the Rescue Team are waiting for an emergency to happen. To pass the time, Flynn recalls the time he put out the fire at Brendam Docks. He begins to brag about his rail and road wheels when Belle interrupts him. Rocky, however, does not have any tales to tell. Suddenly, the alarm goes off and the rescue team argue about who will go save the day. Captain shoots into the water and when it is confirmed that Rocky is needed, Captain claims it was a practice. Thomas couples up to Rocky and sets off to the crash site. The other rescue vehicles are very disappointed. On the hill to Ulfstead Castle, a rock had fallen on the line, derailing poor Henry. Luckily, Thomas and Rocky rescue him and put him back on the rails. Henry sets off to be checked over. Two workmen finally get the rock off the track, but it rolls down the hill and hits Rocky. Rocky's coupling breaks and he plunges down the hill. He takes a corner too fast and derails on his side. Thomas sets off to gather the rescue vehicles. Each one wants to go individually, especially Captain, but is forced to stay behind because they are not near any water. He claims it was another one of his practices as they set off. Back at the accident site, Rocky encourages an impatient workman when the team arrives. At once, they bicker about who arrived first. Rocky says that they will need to work together, but Butch is determined to do it himself. He tries to drag Rocky back onto the rails, but it does not work. Harold then attempts to lift Rocky, but Rocky is too heavy. Belle and Flynn try to pull him back onto the rails but only succeed in pulling him further from the tracks. All the while, Rocky is trying to get them to work together. They all finally agree and they all pull Rocky back onto the tracks. When they return, Rocky thanks them all, but the alarm once again sets off. This time, it is at the docks. Everyone sets off, including Captain, who is happy that this time, it was not a practice. Characters * Thomas * Henry * Belle * Flynn * Rocky * Harold * Butch * Captain * Some Sodor Search and Rescue Centre workers * James Locations * Sodor Search and Rescue Centre * Misty Island Tunnel * Ulfstead Branch Line * Ulfstead Mine * Ulfstead Castle * Sodor Steamworks * Brendam Docks Cast US * Joseph May as Thomas * Kerry Shale as Henry and Harold * Teresa Gallagher as Belle * Rob Rackstraw as Flynn * William Hope as Rocky * Steven Kynman as Butch * Keith Wickham as Captain and Some Sodor Search and Rescue Centre workers Trivia * Just as in Toad and the Whale and Wild Water Rescue, the Sodor Search and Rescue team's theme is an arrangement of Percy's and Harold's themes by Robert Hartshorne. * A reference to the seventeenth series episode, Too Many Fire Engines is made in this episode. * Rocky's line, "I love it when a plan comes together," was a line which was regularly used in the action television series, "The A-Team." * This is the first episode for a couple of things: ** This first time Dianna Basso fully directs an episode. ** The first episode to feature Rob Rackstraw as Flynn. ** The first episode where every member of the search and rescue team have a speaking role in the same episode. ** The first time in which Captain's boat launch has been utilised. * A Life Lesson video of the episode was uploaded on the Official Thomas and Friends YouTube Channel on 14th June 2016 before the episode aired in the UK and the US. * This and Thomas the Babysitter were the first two episodes to air on Cartoonito in the UK. Goofs * Henry's tender is still full of coal when he is lying on his side. * When Henry is re-railed, he is not connected to his tender. But after he puffs away, his tender appears behind him, without ever being shown that it got re-railed. * After Henry was re-railed and chuffs off to the steamworks, he had no dirt and scratches on him. * When Rocky derails, he lands beside the line. Later on, he is shown to be lying right on the rails. * In the close-ups of Captain in his shed, the rest of Belle (which should have been seen in the window on the boathouse door) is missing, most likely due to texturing/transparency issues. * Flynn's railway trailer is hovering over the turntable well when the team returns to the rescue centre. Home Media Releases US * Ultimate Friendship Adventures Category:Episodes Category:Series 19 episodes